<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>white flowers meeting snow by dorianshualian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438877">white flowers meeting snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorianshualian/pseuds/dorianshualian'>dorianshualian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heaven Official's Blessing, tian guan ci fu, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Calamity Xiè Lián, Dark Hualian, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, SPOILERS !!!!, alternative universe, dark au, ending spoilers, i will add more later, tgcf spoilers, xie lian is a ghost and he sexc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorianshualian/pseuds/dorianshualian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Xie Lian is a ghost and he hates Hua Cheng but before that they were lovers !!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hualian - Relationship, Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>white flowers meeting snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi !!! sorry for this mess but this is all i have to offer you x)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xie Lian walked down a crowded street, the voices of the citizens in that bustling area of the city were able to reach the skies. Elegant-looking ladies were chatting together as if they were revealing the secret of immortality, fans in hand and vicious eyes capable of unraveling any interesting secret. A young man with a scarf on his head kept opening his mouth announcing the freshest vegetables and fruits on the block, a boy was trying to steal him a shiny apple.<br/>
One could tell that the white-clothed cultivator was like any other, sword at his back and an aura capable of impressing anyone. Although the latter had another name for viewers at that time. Chills ran down everyone's spines watching the cultivator. It was not as if people had a complete and paralyzing fear, they had never glimpsed the young man in their lives but a sudden tightness in their chest was the reaction of those who watched him.</p><p>Xie Lian was used to receiving all kinds of stares, whether they were good or not, his face didn't change at all. His expressionless face frightened the thief who inadvertently dropped the fresh apple.<br/>
Xie Lian wished to ran away from there as soon as possible, it was not his wish to visit the mortal world.<br/>
At the moment when he was remembering his mission in that place, clear and loud voices reached his ears as he continued his passage down the street. Some people made way for him as if he were the emperor or perhaps a god fallen from heaven.</p><p>"Have you heard of the White-Clothed Calamity? It's a monster that torments everyone, human or demon,  he has tortured hundreds and killed thousands of people" A boy said in fear towards the people around him.</p><p>"But this person, the White-Clothed Calamity, who is he?"</p><p>"Nobody knows, many of us suspect that he was a demon seeking revenge for his lover, others that he was following a demon. He wears a smiling and crying mask, he never takes it off."</p><p>Xie Lian had stopped his stride in the distance, listening due to his refined senses. With dark eyes that sparkled with amusement, he wondered how frightened those young men would be when they realized that the supreme himself was listening to them.<br/>
Life in the mortal and ghost realm was too intense for someone like Xie Lian, who preferred the serenity of the heavens and the few heavenly officials who dared to come to his palace. The only time Xie Lian had descended was to visit flower-filled fields or perform some task or favor requested by the Emperor.</p><p>His relationship with Jun Wu after the fall of Xian Le was closer than any other. Since he discovered the identity of Bai WuXiang and everything that Xie Lian ever treasured has been destroyed; His kingdom, family and friends, a huge abyss full of fire was waiting for him to submerge and Bai WuXiang was at the end of it waiting to teach and discipline him. Both princes, who had been severely punished by common people and life itself, were master and disciple. Two drops of water. Together they were like any multiplied beast and capable of bringing great losses to the three realms, Xie Lian camouflaged himself in the heavenly realm just like Jun Wu.<br/>
Words and tales about the White-Clothed Calamity were no surprise to Xie Lian, on several occasions he had been able to read stories and listen to conversations like that. Of course, no story was close to reality but the supreme's reputation and actions were terrifying and everyone trembled with terror when he was mentioned. Xie Lian shrugged it off and continued on his way.</p><p>In the middle of the street he communicated with the emperor through the communication array.</p><p>"Your Majesty?"</p><p>Xie Lian's face was looking at those streets in great surprise.</p><p>"Xian Le, is something wrong with your mission? Have you found something?" Jun Wu's tone of voice implied as if Xie Lian was going to encounter something unexpected but he decided to ignore it for the moment.</p><p>"I was only informing the master that I'm in the indicated location but there are no signs of any energy in this place" Normally, if someone either a demon or a cultivator, Xie Lian could perceive the presence of anyone with his eyes closed. Waiting for an answer or an explanation, Xie Lian walked to a tea shop with only four young man sitting together and took a seat at a table away from the crowd.</p><p>"Then I suggest you to wait, he should come at any moment."</p><p>Xie Lian slightly frowned at Jun Wu's reply. Since he had contacted Xie Lian he didn't give him more details about the small mission that it required to meet an unknown person.<br/>
Xie Lian sighed and was about to reply when he clearly felt the other person had disconnected from the communication array.</p><p>... He just left?</p><p>Without a goodbye or an apology Jun Wu didn't speak again and Xie Lian assumed that he should manage to finish that little job on his own. For a demon like him, it wasn't difficult and he had very good skills. The two solutions that appeared in his mind were waiting in that store for a didn't-know-who, in order to not raise suspicions or his favorite plan was looking for the person until his head was under Xie Lian's sword. He had many ways to make someone talk.</p><p>The sun was disappearing and some lights had been appeared to greet the dark and sinister night. For some citizens, it was too strange that the mysterious cultivator was still in the place wandering here and there. Xie Lian received more looks of curiosity and distrust as he brought his fingers together to whistle.<br/>
A black shadow flew from afar as if was ready at any moment to be called out and landed on Xie Lian's outstretched hand. It was a raven with sparkling wings and mesmerizing eyes.<br/>
The raven glanced at the curious people and let out a strange noise.</p><p>Xie Lian asked:</p><p>"Where?" His voice was cold but when he talked to that crow it seemed that he was talking intimately with someone really close.</p><p>With hurried steps Xie Lian found his destination and after many rounds around the city, he found a house in ruins. The structure was about to collapse, in the past it must been a tall and well-kept house but at that time it was low and exuded an energy of abandonment and sadness.<br/>
Except for the person hidden inside.</p><p>Xie Lian didn't know what to expect inside that ruined house, he was blind about Jun Wu's intentions sending him to such a place and with poor information. Despite his internal complaints it was not the first time that Jun Wu subjected him to one of his tests, whether good or bad lessons all ended with Xie Lian swallowing dirt from the ground. That was Jun Wu's teaching.</p><p>A kick knocked down the doors and a white-robed figure emerged into the house unhurriedly. His walk was steady and slow, like a beast looking for its prey. The black raven flew above his head adding an even more chilling aura.</p><p>"I can hear your breath" The figure in white with a mask smiling and crying spoke with a calm tone.</p><p>The person in the darkness sighed accepting defeat. No one could hide for 800 years without being found.</p><p>Xie Lian was willing to play with his victim when suddenly the person stepped forward and stood a few meters from Xie Lian.</p><p>Although that man couldn't see his expression, Xie Lian's face was one of surprise and fear. Confusion and anger.</p><p>"Mei NianQing?"</p><p>As if it weren't enough, a jingling sound came from a man in red's boots.</p><p>Hua Cheng showed a complicated expression and Xie Lian met his gaze.</p><p>Tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword, the desire to kill, scream and cry overflowed him being making his lips tremble.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>"Your Highness, I don't care if you want to kill me a thousand times. A thousand times I will accept it" Despite those words, a lonely tear ran down Hua Cheng's cheek, imagining a world where the love of his life would find him again and again to try to kill him.</p><p>Xie Lian didn't find that feeling of being present, he was lost in his agony and his head was hurting really bad. When he looked up, a sword was buried in Hua Cheng's chest and Xie Lian's hand was the one who stabbed him.<br/>
The hand was shaking and the sobs belonged not only to Xie Lian, but he couldn't hear anything. He wasn't listening to anyone, just that voice in his mind.<br/>
That voice escaped his lips:</p><p>"I hate you, I hate you. You're a humiliation to everyone. I hate you so much. I wish you didn't exist" Hua Cheng couldn't help but show surprise at those hurtful words. A wave of sadness, understanding and loneliness crossed his face at the same time.</p><p>"I understand--".</p><p>"You don't deserve to live".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>